Forget Me Not
by Wolfchilde
Summary: Suicide they said.Rei could never believe it though.Not his Kai.Kai left his team everything, including his mansion.But is everything really all said and done?Was it really suicide that stole away his life?His restless spirit will help uncover the truth


Whooo! New story!

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-Never Gone- Intro-**

Somehow, Ray had known what Mr. Dickenson was going to say, before the old man had even opened his mouth.

Was it perhaps the way the smile worn face hung into the creased frown…?

Was it the cold drizzle that snagged its velvet chill against the office window?

Or was it perhaps the empty seat, sagging forlornly in the corner?

If you were to ask Ray any of these questions, he wouldn't have been able to answer you. He himself didn't know the answer, he probably never would either. It seemed unreal. It seemed impossible.

He had always seemed so invincible, but now they all knew he wasn't. He never had been.

His heart had beat the same way anyone else's did… Fragile…And impossibly brave, that miraculous rhythm should have carried him through life's beautiful imperfections.

It should have lead him to the bitter sweet end. It didn't though. It had been cut short…And he had ended it with his own hands. Ray could never believe that though.

They had found him lying in a pool of his own blood, the guilty razor still clenched in the iron fist. No, he would never believe it… Not his Kai…Not his friend.

Even during the funeral, as he watched as Kai's body being lowered into the earth swallowed whole by the rich soil…. Even as he had watched tears drizzle slowly down the faces of his remaining friends, he couldn't believe it.

Even now as he stood face to face with the mansion, drenched in grey… He would not believe it. The incredible structure loomed over him like a giant tombstone.

The empty amber eyes flickered over the clouded grey windows; each one of the spacious rooms had been fitted with one. Large circular things, the glass arched and leaned into the structure of the building.

He had taken his own life…He had taken the coward's way out.

He had left them everything…Everything.

Ray continued to stare at the mansion…_Kai's_ mansion, not his. After all, he had died there, slumped against one of those beautifully sloping windows.

That had sealed it, the structure would never… Could never belong to any one else but Kai…Or at least that's how Ray saw it.

The raven haired boy looked towards the sky...The clouds tumbled about, trapped within the barbwire heavens. Three weeks since that day and it still hadn't stopped raining...

He felt warmth settle it's self on his shoulder.

"We're going inside, would you like to come?"

Ray turned to meet the moist chocolate eyes, had he been crying?

"In a minute Tyson, in a minute."

The navy haired teen nodded, pausing slightly before following Max and Kenny into the tomb like structure.

Ray turned his face sky ward once more…It was going to rain…Rain harder than it ever had.

And for the first time Ray…_For the first time…_He could feel himself crumble.

"Oh Kai, were things really that bad? Couldn't you have talked to us…But maybe we couldn't have helped you…"

Ray couldn't imagine a soul so beyond repair that it had simply…simply…

Ray could feel the tears gather under his lids, desperate for release.

But no, Ray wouldn't let them fall. Somehow, more than anything else, that would draw the line.

That would finalize it… Seal it away into sorrow. That would make this whole nightmare real. And Kai…Kai really would be…

_Still here… Still here…_

The eyes opened, it was his imagination, it must have been…He took a deep breath and made his way towards the ominous structure…His throat swollen with a welling lump.

The wind -Was it really the wind?- swirled in confused gusts, swooping down to gather leaves like lost souls.

_Why can't you see me…? _

The leaves hissed and moaned, forcing out hollow cries. Over head the clouds began to gather and a light drizzle scattered across the earth…Just as promised.

_Ray…? _

The wind gathered more leaves to its side, looking very much like a blood stained hurricane.

Desperate oh so desperate… The wind scattered the leaves against the windows in anger not unlike the frustration of a forgotten child …

_Why can't you see me…? _

The leaves scattered across the large expanse of green….The wind dispersing like a broken dream finally released by its bearer.

_I'm still here…Still here… _

* * *

Well, watcha think? I though I'd just experiment with this... After all, Halloween isn't too far off... Should I continue? 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Thanks for reading!

-Wolfchilde-


End file.
